Wireless devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, often include a client application that allows a user to access a network-based service for remote location-tracking of the mobile device after it has been lost or stolen. The user can invoke a “lost mode” remotely through a server computer using another computer or device to flag the device as lost or stolen. If the wireless device includes positioning technology, the device can be configured to report its last location to the server computer, which is displayed by the service on a map presented to the user.
Often wireless devices are used with wireless accessory devices that cannot determine their location and cannot communicate with a remote tracking services over a wide area network, such as the Internet. These accessory devices can include, for example, wireless earbuds, headphones, headsets and other wearable devices (e.g., smartwatches, fitness bands, optical head-mounted displays) that communicate directly with the wireless device using peer-to-peer communications. Sometimes a user misplaces a wireless accessory device and would like assistance in locating the wireless accessory device. The currently available remote location-tracking services, however, are unable to track lost or stolen accessory devices.